<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elliott collection by queer botticelli (botticelli_venus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400078">Elliott collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/botticelli_venus/pseuds/queer%20botticelli'>queer botticelli (botticelli_venus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine can't flirt/ smut collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Skinny Dipping, Voyeurism, elliott is a switch, elliott is an artist, i made the rules here, imma die on that hill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/botticelli_venus/pseuds/queer%20botticelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you drawing me?" Valentine asked then, half propping himself up on his elbow, Elliott looking up with a small smile, soft eyes. His hands didn’t pause once, still moving, and Valentine felt a little flash of self-consciousness.</p><p>"Trying. Look pretty, won't you?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elliott/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine can't flirt/ smut collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elliott collection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>same chapter as before, just editing the layout of the collection! please feel free to comment and ask requests!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elliott’s cabin groaned in the morning. More so in the rain, when he could hear the patter against the wooden boards, the way the waves would crash up against the sand. They normally stayed at his farm, just because Elliott claimed to prefer the feel of his bedding, and partly because Valentine assumed the other liked to go and rummage in his fridge. It didn’t sound like it had rained today, however. Valentine could almost feel the crackle of sun warmed wood from above him. A few seagulls crying out in the still morning.  </p><p>Valentine sighed, pressing his head into the pillow for a moment before he tilted his head. He couldn’t feel Elliott next to him, the other had the habit of curling round him like an octopus, all long limbs and clingy fingers. It felt early. He usually slept in mornings he spent with Elliott, found it easier to just rest and be still when he had company. It was a treat, he had Shane keeping an eye on his farm for him, their little agreement for the weekends when he visited Elliott. But still, he cherished being able to lay with Elliott, just waking up together.</p><p>"El?" Valentine called out gently, and he could hear some soft footsteps, long fingers stroking through his hair. It made him smile, his hand reaching out to catch it, curling their fingers together, Elliott letting out a soft little laugh.</p><p>"Morning." Elliott breathed back, lips pressing a kiss to his temple, making him shiver. He had a shimmering kind of warmth in his stomach, a promising feeling.</p><p>"Come back to bed." Valentine pressed.</p><p>"I need to do some work. Stay there, I'm nearly done." Elliott soothed, pulling away, and Valentine frowned a little, turning and opening his eyes to try and spot him. Elliott had set himself up on his desk, sheets of paper spilling onto the floor, his boyfriend settling himself on the chair and continuing his scribbling. There was a window just set above his desk, and the morning light was starting to crawl it. It made his hair look alight, glistening and shining with warmth, and Valentine ached to reach out and touch it. He looked unreal, like a perfect little posed image. Gorgeous.</p><p>"Are you drawing me?" Valentine asked then, half propping himself up on his elbow, Elliott looking up with a small smile, soft eyes. His hands didn’t pause once, still moving, and Valentine felt a little flash of self-consciousness.</p><p>"Trying. Look pretty, won't you?" Elliott pressed, and Valentine groaned, flopping his head back and stretching his arms out above his head. He felt something crunch in his shoulder, and he huffed lightly. He hated Autumn, he hated how it was cold and impossible to dig into the soil, but he was still trying to grow crops. Elliott loved this season; he had spent most of last night listening to how the other described the golden leaves. He suited it, all warm tones.  He loved a lot of things about Elliott, really. It made him feel special, cherished, the way Elliott would whisper little thoughts into his ears. It did make him a little self-conscious, he didn’t see much value in himself, not until Elliott anyway.</p><p>"Elliott." The other hummed, not looking up, and Valentine sighed, wiping at his eyes and kicking at the sheets. He had borrowed one of Elliott’s tops to sleep in, it smelt flowery and warm. Soft and age worn, Zuzu university logo cracked and aged. His underwear slung low on his hips, and he could feel himself half hard, heavy against his hip.</p><p>"<em>Elliott</em>."</p><p>The other finally looked up, eyes bright, and his smile was a little more self-indulgent this time. He had placed his duck feather quill down, his head tilting to watch him carefully.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Valentine huffed, rolling onto his back, settling his hand on his length, shivering at the warm pulse it sent through his stomach.</p><p>"Come over here?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Valentine felt strangely chastised, pulled his hand away. Elliott made a wounded sort of noise, and he looked over, eyes wide. Elliott’s cheeks were pink, flushed. He watched him cross his legs, his elegant hand cupping his jaw. He looked like he was viewing an art piece.</p><p>"No?" Valentine repeated slowly, sleep warm brain starting to catch up with Elliott’s plan. His hand moving back. He pressed his fingers under the waistband of his underwear, stroking at the dip of his hip. With a lazy kind of shudder his curled his hand around his length, sighing into the touch.</p><p>It was easy, a little routine that he didnt often treat himself too. Him and Elliott had been dating a while now, and intimacy was something Elliott loved, he was always touching him. Reaching for him, grasping for his hair and waist. Even now, with Elliott across the room from him, he could feel the physical touch of the other against his form. Heavy as a hand. He slowly dragged his fingers up, arching into the touch with a gentle sigh.</p><p>"How does it feel?" Elliott asked then, his voice deep, and Valentine hummed, turning his head to look at him, thumb curling against the head, gathering the precum lazily leaking.</p><p>"<em>Yoba</em>- Good, El." Valentine smiled, and he could hear Elliott’s chair creak, watching as he stood. The other made him way other to him, kneeling beside the bed, resting a long hand against Valentines thighs.</p><p>"Good." Elliott repeated gently, and Valentine felt a sudden and warm rush of embarrassment curl through him, dropping his head back against the pillow. Elliott laughed, soft, his fingers curling up his leg, nail biting against his hip bone. It kept going, making Valentine hiss as Elliott’s fingers curled and pinched at his nipple, shiver crawling down his spine.</p><p>"Elliott-"</p><p>Elliott hushed him gently, hand moved to curl at the curve of his jaw, the pad of his soft thumb brushing over his lips.</p><p>"Dont stop, let me watch you, won’t you? Please." Elliott soothed, and Valentine nodded, more a jerk of his head, resuming to curl his hand. There was a bite, his palm dry, and Elliott shifted again. He tilted his head down, lips pursing to spit a line droplet of spit onto his red length. Valentine had to choke down a moan, fingers twitching before he slowly resumed the jerking motion. It was smoother now; the others spit tacky against his hand.</p><p>Elliott moved back, still kneeling beside him, fingers trailing the skin of his thigh as he moved, Valentine shy, turning his head to the side so he could muffle his moans into the bulk of his pillow.</p><p>"Dont hide from me." Elliott ordered gently, hand moving from gentle to sharp. His chin was grasped, tugged back towards him, and Elliott was staring at him with dark eyes, piercing.</p><p>"Elliott please-"</p><p>Elliott pulled his hand away from his chin, instead curling it around his own hand, helping him guide the movements. Elliott’s free hand pressed down on Valentine’s hip, keeping him pinned down on the mattress, stopping from him bucking into the rough movements. He felt himself go from control to lack of in a few heartbeats, his ribs starting to feel constricted and tight.</p><p>"Look at you." Elliott breathed, his eyes focused purely on the others frantic movements, the way Valentine gasped and moaned, the pink flush curling down his chest.</p><p>“Please, come on- Elliott- “</p><p>Elliott laughed, voice low, moving up to press a kiss to Valentines panting lips. His teeth sharp, biting down, making Valentine whimper a little uselessly at the sensation. Then the lips, pressing and deep, Elliott breathing in his frantic little pants and gasps.</p><p>“Are you going to cum?” Elliott asked then, and Valentine twisted a little uselessly in the others grip, letting out a gentle little cry as Elliot tilted his hand down, curling his fingers around his balls. He tugged at them, rolling them in his palm, thumb pressing into his taint.</p><p>His hips jerked, his stomach clenching as he came, tilting his head away from Elliott to try and pant through the sudden rush of pleasure. Elliott didn’t slow down his movements, carefully stroking him through his orgasm, his cum smearing across his stomach as he caught his breath.</p><p>“Fucking, Yoba- “Valentine whimpered, Elliott moving, pressing a kiss to the curve of his shoulder. His sleep shirt was rumpled, sticking against his tacky skin.</p><p>There was rushing cold as Elliott moved back, the other looking over him, a small smile on his lips. His hands smoothed down his thighs, head dipping to drag his tongue across the layer of cum starting to settle on his stomach, making Valentine gasp and twist.</p><p>“Yoba, Elliott <em>please</em>… Did you? -”</p><p>Elliott shrugged, standing up from his kneeling position. He dipped to kiss him, lips tangy with the taste of his load.</p><p>“It’s fine. Wanna clean off in the ocean?” Elliott asked, and Valentine nodded, carefully pushing himself upright, head rushing. Elliott stepped back, shucking off his own trousers and underwear, his own cum shiny on his skin. Valentine felt strangely delighted at the notion.</p><p>His legs felt weak, shaky, as he stood, and Elliott pulled him close, his hand smoothing over his back, bunching at his shirt.</p><p>“It’s beautiful out there, you’ll like it.” Elliott promised gently, and Valentine laughed, kissing the freckle marked skin of Elliott’s jaw.</p><p>“I’ll like it because you’re there.” Valentine added gently.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>